Where the Heart is You'll Find Home
by Sheena Wicked
Summary: Her mother was bipolar. She jumped from one scheme to another. Since finding out Hinata did her best to take care of her mother. And not just her mother but she did her best for Old Konoha. Now her mother has another scheme. Hinata is sent to live with her father. A father she never heard of. How will this scheme play out? Will it be everything Hinata needed or not? NH, SS, TN,


A/N: **What's this? Sheena Wicked has a new story out! It's a revised version of Where the heart is! Oh God after so long and so much praying she finally graced us with a story!**

**Yes It's me. Yes I am rewriting this. Yes I will be rewriting my other stories as well. Alter Ego first chapter is almost done for all you Alter Ego fans.**

**Yes I will do my best to finish my stories. I have not given up yet. I apologize though for my very very very very long leave of absence.**

**However I feel like I have gotten better at writing and I am trying again. So while I'm sure there are some mistakes I believe that it is still better than the original.**

**What do you guys think? Aye or Naye?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters inside Naruto. I own my characters and I own this plot that is all.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Her eyes widen when she finished processing what her mother just told her. Tears swelled up in her eyes as her reality crashed around her. She left her mother sitting in the kitchen. She was eating a bagel as if she just didn't tell her daughter the most distressing news in her daughter's life. The girl quickly reached for her jacket that hung from the wall by the door. She dashed out of the house before she even had it on all the way. She ran down the sidewalk and crossed a couple of streets as the tears started to cascade from her eyes. A loud beep shocked her. Her vision was blurry. She almost ran into a speeding car. Not caring she continued running. She didn't even care that it was nightfall and the chance of something happening was high. Her legs wouldn't stop moving. She slowed down as she pulled up to a house.

The house had two levels to it, a driveway with no cars in it, and a flowerbed with no flowers growing. The girl skipped passed the steps collided with the door. She banged on the door as loud as she could. She didn't care if anyone woke from her noise. She needed to get inside the house. A girl around the same age as her opened the door. The new girl had long black hair that almost reached the ground. She had very dark – almost black – brown eyes. She was dressed in a button down blue monkey pajama top and blue monkey pajama bottoms. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. In her left hand was a metal baseball bat.

"I hate her I fucking hate her!" the crying girl shouted.

Her friend eyes widen. She couldn't believe the state she saw the crying girl in. She led the girl into her house and maneuvered her over to the black couch. It was a three-seater. She sat the girl gently on the couch and got on with her. She didn't understand why her friend was in the state she was in.

"I hate her so fucking much," the crying girl repeated over and over again. She was rocking back and forth on the couch. "But I love her." She spoke as if she was just realizing something. It tore something within her. More tears spilled out from her eyes. She was an endless pool of water that just wanted to get out.

"Shh it's going to be okay just tell me what happened," the owner of the house spoke. She rubbed circles into the crying girl back.

"She did it again Kin she did it again!" the girl cried out.

Kin eyes harden as she heard this. Her friend could be talking about anything. The person Kin knew her friend was talking about has done a lot of things that she could be doing again. While not everything would spark this kind of response in her friend, quite a few things would. And if it sparked this kind of response from her friend then it must be horrible. Her friend was someone who almost never cried. She was hard like that. Sometimes Kin wondered if that was a good thing. Other time kin wished she was liked that.

"What exactly did she do again?" Kin asked.

She continued rubbing circles on her friend back. It was beginning to work. Her crying stopped. Tears still fell from her eyes but not at the frequency it did before. No. Her friend was starting to calm down. Either that or her friend was getting a better handle on her emotions. Not crying did not mean everything was okay with her friend. It just meant that she was hiding her pain.

She was a master at hiding her pain.

"She's sending me away again. I'm to live with some creep that I don't even know. Remember what happened the last time she did that?" The girl shouted angrily.

Kin eyes widen. That was something they never talked about. No one knew about it but her and her friend. Kin wanted to tell her friend's mother. She wanted to do a lot of things to her friend's mother. Yet her friend would never let her. She would never let Kin do anything to her mother. Kin didn't understand it. Maybe it was because her mother died when she was young, but if her mother did the same things to her that her friend's mother do to her friend, Kin would have been left her mother to her own devise.

No if, ands, or buts about it.

She wouldn't regret anything.

"Did she at least tell you this time before dumping you off at their house?" Kin asked.

Last time her friend didn't even know she would be living with someone else. She knew that the possibility was high that she would be sent to another person house. Last time wasn't the first time her friend's mother sent her away. Last time was the worst time though. Her friend's mother just dropped her friend at some creep house. Her friend's mother met the creep at a coffee shop. They talked and had coffee for two weeks straight when her friend's mother got the bright idea to drop her daughter off on the guy doorstep.

Her friend wouldn't let anyone touch her for three months straight.

After three months only Kin was allowed to touch her. That went on for a whole year before her friend opened up again. She never got any professional help. Kin still regrets not sending her to a professional. She regrets not telling anyone about her friend's situation. There were people Kin could speak to. There were people who had authority that could help.

But they couldn't go to anyone. No police, no counselor, no one.

"She says that I'm living with my father like I'm supposed to know who that is," the girl spit out.

She was definitely angry, Kin noted. It was common for her friend. Her friend would get upset, either cry or hide her emotions, then get angry. When she was angry one of two things happen. She either get progressive change something for the better or she'd hurt something.

That something was usual someone. It didn't matter who that someone is as long as it was someone.

"Father," Kin repeated. That word was foreign. It wasn't foreign in the since that she never spoke it. It was foreign in its meaning. Father and her friend just didn't go together.

"You actually have a father? Huh? I always thought for mother asked Kami-sama and he blessed her with you."

They shared a small laugh. It was an inside joke. Her friend never knew her father. Her friend's mother never talked about, mentioned, or even have any pictures of him. All in all it looked as if she had no father at all. It had another meaning to Kin. Her friend's mother was truly blessed to have a daughter like her friend.

Kami-sama really did bless her.

"When do you leave?" Kin asked. She got up to get them some food and drinks. Her friend was done crying and was sitting calmly. Plus Kin was hungry.

"I am to leave tomorrow morning," the girl answered.

Kin frowned. She entered the room with some pop and ice cream. She set them down on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen. She returned again with two bowels and two spoons. She flopped down onto the couch.

"Why so quickly?"

Kin filled the bowels with ice cream and gave one to her friend. Her friend took it. She had the first bite.

"The sooner the better she told me." the girl shrugged.

The girl sat her ice cream on the table and picked up her pop. She rolled the can around in her hand. Her mind was far away. She was going to be sent far away. What if they didn't like her? What would she do then? She know that she's not easy to deal with. Would they still accept her? Would her father want to…

"Tell me. Do you think your biological father would do what that other man did to you?" Kin asked as she skip through the channel for something to watch. Perhaps a scary movie? A comedy?

"I sure he wouldn't do that especially considering who he is but…" the girl trailed off. She was just thinking that.

"That doesn't stop you from fearing something could happen." Kin finished for her. The girl nodded her head. Kin turned to look at her friend and put the remote control down

"Listen if he does anything to you, you have my full permission to whoop his ass. Plus you're always welcomed here," Kin said with a small smile, "Now let's watch us some Jeff Dunham."

The girl nodded her head as her favorite comedian went up on the stage to do his act. She laughed along with Kin. She needed this. She was about to go into something scary. She needed this moment right here. Once the special went off the girl made her way home. She cut through backyards to make the journey quicker. She wasn't worried about anyone attacking her.

She was still feeling good.

XXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxx A week later XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

It was eight thirty in the morning and school had just started. Everyone was in their first period classroom either waiting for their teachers to show up or for them to start teaching something. As each student waited they either read books, drew picture, or talked to their friends so they wouldn't be bored. In an English class on the far side of the school a girl with long blond hair and pale blue eyes converse a girl who had long pink hair and emerald green eyes. What was their conversation about…boys. They were also talking about the new student that was joining their school.

"So who do you think it is?"

A girl with long blond hair asked. She had bright almost pale blue eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had a bang out that covered her eyes. She smiled largely at her friends showing her pearly white teeth.

"I could care less if it was a boy. However! If it's a girl then she better stay away from my Sasuke-kun!" A girl with long pink hair and bright green eyes exclaimed loudly.

The other people who were listing to the conversation also thought about the question. One of the people was a short blond haired boy with deep blue eyes and scar on his face that looks like whisker marks. Another one was a boy with onyx eyes and black hair. He had a look of uncaring on his face. And the last was a girl with brown eyes and brown hair put up in twin buns.

"Hey Neji!" the girl with the buns called out.

The boy in questioned was making his way to the group. He had long black a hair and strange white eyes. On more than one occasion he was mistaken for blind.

"Yes Tenten?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea on who it is and if we should take him or her under our wings?" Tenten answered.

They didn't have to take the person under their wings. However New Konoha High had a different scale than the other school in New Konoha. Plus there were a few groups that should be avoided if you wanted to make a healthy living at New Konoha High.

Neji glared. "We are not to associate with her," he told them quickly and firmly.

The girls in the group eyes widen. The blond male raised a brow at the information. The onyx eyed boy did nothing. He didn't even care about the conversation. It wasn't benefiting to him so why should he care?

"You know who it is?" the blond female ask.

The boy, Neji, sighed and nodded his head.

"Tell me who it is!" the blond head girl demanded. The pink haired girl gave her a small glare.

"Ino! That's not how you get people to tell you things!" she said while shaking her head. Ino turned to look at her.

"Whatever Sakura," she said then faced Neji again; "Can you tell us who it is...pleeeease"

"Apparently she is my cousin and we are not to associate with her she's bad news." Neji answered.

"Bad news like Naruto?" Tenten questioned with a smirk on her face.

The male in question glared at her. It was a rumor that when he first came to the school that he was a gang leader and that's why he was kicked out of his first one, because of a fight involving gang. It was also said that the only reason Naruto came to this school was because he heard that there was some amazing fighters here and that he wanted to recruit some people into his gang. The thing is though that the rumor wasn't entirely false.

"Tenten," the blond haired male warned.

"I know Naruto I'm sorry," she said though not sounding all that sorry. "But seriously how is she bad news?"

"What I want to know," Sakura started, "Is the apparently part." She was still hanging on to the first part of his words. How can someone apparently be someone cousin?

"She showed up about a week ago with a bag. Hiashi then told us that she was his daughter from his first wife," Neji said, "The thing is no matter how much they treated her nicely she would ignore them. And a few days after she settled in she would spend large amount of time out of the house or in her room. I don't trust her."

"How does this go into bad news?" Ino asks. Neji sighed.

"I caught her leaving the house around twelve o'clock." he said.

"So," the onyx eyed boy said finally taking interest in the conversation.

"When she came back to the house around four AM Sasuke, she was covered in blood. Blood that wasn't hers."

"Looks like we have another gang member on the loose." Sakura said with a smirk. The blond haired blue eyed boy groaned.

"Not you too Sakura I said I was out of the whole gang life." he asks with his on his desks. They group shared a quiet laugh until they heard tapping on the desks.

"Okay class," their English teacher said, "Today we have a new student coming to our class and I want you greet her with a warm welcome."

"You can come in now," the teacher said.

The door to the classroom opened.

* * *

A/N: **Yes I hit you with a cliffhanger. No I am not sorry. :p ^^ review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
